Sits and Dragons
by Inuhime 13
Summary: YYH Xover-IK MS- Inu-yasha is having some difficulties. he's in the wrong body, there's some girl who wants to take him to a place he rather not remember, and....it won't stop freaken raining! first fic to post..RR!
1. just an average day

Sits and Dragons  
Disclaimer...I don't own it......the truth hurts doesn't it  
AN (this is the first fic I've posted sooooo...if it sucks I'm sorry)  
(Oh yeah "..."=talking '.....'=thoughts *.....*=action/sound (.....)=AN)  
*-----Chapter 1-------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

  
Kagome: "SIT!"  
Inu-yasha: *slams into the ground face first* "CHIKUSHO!"  
Kagome: "I'll be back in 5 days so just wait!" then jumps through the well.  


* * *

  
--------*  
Kagome: "I'm back"  
Sota: "Did you bring Inu-yasha along too?"  
Kagome: "Of course............not"  
Mom: "Did you eat already?" (Kagome's mom is just going to be mom......'k)  
Kagome: "Yeah I'm gonna start homework" yelled to her mom who was in the  
kitchen while she was upstairs in her room.  
'History...damn...dragon...bla...bla...magic...bla...bla...bla...can switch body's and  
souls...bla...NANI!!' 'Wait... before about the Feudal era of Japan, China  
suffered through a terrible yet wonderful time...it is said that a dragon  
could switch the bodies and souls of humans and demons alike but after some  
time they just would switch back and were grateful because they were so  
happy now....' She read on 'then suddenly she disappeared. Other country  
myths problem 1 explains...' stops right there 'I wonder what happened' she  
then continued her work.  
*---meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

  
Inu-yasha: "that wench better come back in 3 days"  
Sango: "She does have the get educated at that s...school thing"  
Miroku and Shippo: *nods*  
Inu-yasha: "so doesn't mean she can spend 5 days away"  
Miroku: "Everyone needs a vacation so let's just rest"  
Shippo and Sango: *nods*  
Inu-yasha: *defeated stomps out* 'will the fucking stop nodding'  
???: "Hello...uh...I was wondering if you know were a lady Kaede lives?"  
Inu-yasha: turns around to see a woman with silver eyes, black hair with  
gold highlights wearing what appeared to be a foreign dress or something  
like it. "Yeah wench she lives there" *points to Kaede's hut* then walks  
off to his tree.  
???: 'how rude' walks in the hut while Sango, Shippo, and Miroku walk out.  


* * *

  
-------*  
Kagome: "I'm heading off!"  
Mom: "Ok ...bye!"  
Kagome: "Bye" walks through the front door, closes the door, then walks to  
school.  
Meru: "Are you sure you're ok to be in school with Mexican Cow Fever?"(I  
don't know Kagome's friends real names)  
Kagome: *smiles* "yeah I'm sure" 'GRANPA!' gets to anime frustration mark.  
Tia: "Well now that, that's, settled Hojo has been worried about you"  
Jean: "Yeah probably worried she won't be well enough to ask to the  
dance......or worse...not show up"  
Meru and Tia: "BON BON BONNNNN" doing the sound effect since Jean put  
enough drama into it  
Kagome: 'Oh shit the dance is in 6 days' "he he...who know what will happen"  
Hojo: "walks up to them "Kagome I'm glad you're better...uh...I was wondering  
if you were going to the dance?"  
Meru, Tia, and Jean: "We'll be going now" *winks at Kagome*  
Kagome: 'Speak of the oni' "oh...I'm going to my cousins for a while so I  
can't make it"  
Hojo: "oh well I'll see you later" walks off very disappointed  
Kagome: "See 'ya" walks in her class  
*---later-------------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

  
Kagome: 'I'm beat' falls asleep in her bed (came home then told grandpa her  
new excuse......was to lazy to type it out^.^)  
*---morning-----------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

  
Kagome: *yawn* 'Itai how did I prick my tongue' *tongue feels around teeth*  
'sharper, longer teeth' "Awkward" *claps hand over mouth at the deepness of  
her voice**looks at her hands* "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
*---meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

  
Inu-yasha: *yawn* *closing eyes walks out of bed* 'wait...did I just walk out  
of a tree' *opens eyes in front of a mirror* "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
*---end of chapter----------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

  
Soooooooooo...what you think? I would really really appreciate it if you  
reviewed...well I could at least thank you for reading the first CH. Jan e!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!^______________^ 


	2. switching is a bloody pain

Sits and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer...I already told you I don't own it now can I own it at the age of 13...I wish I could...I would have sooooo much fun *smiles evilly at the thought of Kikyo burning and being tortured repeatedly* well...better continue before I day dream any longer.  
  
AN ('k the last ch. Got really messed up somehow this is my first fic soooo if you have any advice how to fix it I will really appreciate it...oh yeah I feels so special because I got my FIRST REVIEW...THANK YOU KURUMASGIRL1559! *starts clapping for 3 hours* and because of the problem I'm trying some new way of typing...well read on...oh yeah one more thing italics = emphasizing)  
  
---CHAPTER 2  
  


* * *

  
Miroku walks out to Inu-yasha's tree and yelled "What's the matter Inu- yasha?" Kagome after the initial shock she just had could only say "Uh...Miroku...I think we have a problem" Miroku thought 'well no demons are around' then said "Inu-yasha just let Kagome have her 5 days away" Kagome getting a bit aggravated "that's not the problem" Miroku is now REALLY confused "then what is?" THAT just pushed it "I'M IN INU-YASHA'S BODY!"  
  
This causes Sango, Shippo, and Kaede to come over there to see what the inu was yelling about now. Miroku thought 'right' obviously not buying whatever Inu-yasha was trying to pull "then who are you...my Baba's cat" Kagome who still isn't a happy puppy "KAGOME!" *sob* *sob* Sango only hearing the Kagome bit "Inu-yasha we know you're in a rush but calm down and just wait 4 more days" hearing this Kagome starts crying.  
  
Poor confused Shippo stares at Inu-yasha then at the also very confused Sango and whispers to her "Why is Inu-yasha crying?" Sango giving only her reasonable explanations "I guess he finally realized his true feeling for Kagome" at this Shippo nods. Miroku whose wheels are finally turning "If Kagome is in Inu-yasha's body then Inu-yasha must be.........that lucky dog' "Kagome calm down try jumping down" Kagome nods which leaves a very confused Sango, Shippo, and Kaede even more confused.  
  
--- Meanwhile  
  


* * *

  
Hearing her daughter scream mom yelled "what's wrong dear?" Inu-yasha thinking about the situation 'DEAR...what in hell is going on' "uh...I think I'll be heading through the well now" trying to sound like Kagome (pointless though it was) while making best use of the situation (if you share mind wave lengths with Miroku NO, NOT THAT WAY) mom realizing or hoping it was because she missed that cute little dog boy "Ok, I'll get your bath ready" (it was customary that Kagome took a bath before leaving through the well since they don't have bath tubs/showers)  
  
Inu-yasha weighing out the possibilities 'bath?...tempting but better not' "uh...maybe another time I really got to get through the well" mom was confused at what her daughter was saying (but probably grateful in the end) "Are you sure...you do remember that they don't have nice, warm baths over there" Inu-yasha still struggling with his answer (sound like something Miroku would do...wait he would take the opportunity without a second thought...so never mind) 'NO I'm not sure' "Yeah it's fine...bye" and he leaves the house (Miroku's influence is a great one indeed)  
  
Sota starts tugging on Kagome's arm "have you seen Buyo, Kagome" Inu-yasha remembering the kid and the cat " no I haven't" this makes Sota run along looking for the lost cat and Inu-yasha heads for the well 'man, how the fuck does she get around with this skirt' be this time he had reached the well and jumped in.  
  
---Later  
  


* * *

  
Kagome *sighs* she just finished explaining everything which left everyone shocked by the situation till Sango finally said "so go to your time and get Inu-yasha,...maybe he knows something" Kagome 'k it and went outside 'DAMN it's just so different just walking' 'Damn the sun seems so bright now' *blinks a few times* *Sniff* *Sniff* 'the flowers smell so nice' *sniff* *Sniff* 'WOW, this is so cool' *sniffs around* *without realizing it scratches ear with foot* 'Oops got a little carried away' *walks towards the well taking every chance she got to use her new demonic powers*  
  
---Meanwhile  
  


* * *

  
Now down the well, heading for Kaede's village Inu-yasha thinks (amazing) 'How does she carry all this crap around' (backpack) then ??? (You know the ??? from the last chapter that got all fucked up...yeah) spoke out of no where "uh...miss, do you know where I might find the second son of the great demon of the west (I don't know Inu-yasha's dad's name...)?" At this Inu- yasha turns around 'It's the lady from before...what the fuck does she want with me' "What's your name?"  
  
??? 'So he was the rude guy, poor girl that switched with him' "Oh...how rude of me, I'm Ryu-Ame" finally giving her name.*While saying this it began to rain* Inu-yasha who is trying really hard to sound like Kagome "I believe he's in the village up ahead, I must get going to escape from this rain...so bye" *runs to the village as fast as he could with Kagome's backpack* Leaving Ryu-Ame to smile and slowly walk towards the village.  
  
---Back to Kagome  
  


* * *

  
'This is so much fun just running and jumping like this, it feels like your flying' Kagome enjoying herself *jumps up and lan...* *THUD* "Itai...sorry" *she then looks at the poor soul who she fell on* "Bastard" Inu-yasha yelled. "That's not like me at all" Kagome then pouts which makes Inu- yasha's face look like a puppy. "Never ever do that again!" Inu-yasha practically yelled "it makes me look weak and pathetic" *sniff* *sniff* Kagome's new demonic powers kick in "What smells so good"  
  
*sniff* "Really, it smells like something" *sniff* "that you could smell forever and never get tired of because it's so comforting" *sniff* Inu- yasha suddenly goes tense (I wonder why -.-;;) 'Oh, SHIT!' "Really, I haven't smelled anything like that before...other than ramen" he quickly added the first thing that popped into his head. 'She'll find out that...that' *sniff* *sniff* Kagome desperate to get to the bottom of this. Inu-yasha making something up quickly (I mean really quickly) "Can I see something" 'I wonder what will happen' *SLAP* Kagome slapped Inu-yasha "PERVERTED BAKA!!"  
  
"SIT!!" Inu-yasha yelled. *Kagome falls to the floor* (C'MON people what you think he wanted to see) he continued by "THAT, is what I wanted to see" Kagome *humph* then "lets go... we have to sort this out" Inu-yasha nodded then "agreed, before this body catches a cold in all this rain" *they both walk off towards the village*  
  
---End of chapter  
  


* * *

  
Hope this ch ends up better...sorry for the inconvenience. But if you have any tips I beg you tell me. As always REVIEW...even if this fic blew a lot of chunky cheese. 


	3. there's a first for everything

Sits and Dragons  
Disclaimer: as I am force to say I sadly don't own Inu-yasha...but I do own  
Ryu-Ame... well...read on  
AN (well toying around a bit I found out how to fix my chapters and why the  
were all messed up in the first place soooo I'm going to try this again  
please be patent with me I type very slow. Oh yeah tell me which way you  
prefer like ch 1 or ch 2...I'm doing ch 1's style for this chapter soooo hope  
you like it...and before I forget, for those who are a little slow Inu-yasha  
and Kagome have switched bodies...ok)  
---Chapter 3  
Miroku: "Hello" 'this will be fun' *walks up to Inu-yasha* "So" *rub* "how"  
*rub* "is everything" *rub* *rub*  
Inu-yasha: *very wide and surprised eyes* *but quickly changed with all  
hell in them* "BLOODY RAT BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE  
DOING!!!"  
Miroku: *very, very scared but at the same time trying really, really hard  
not to laugh at Inu-yasha's first groping experience* "uh..."  
Inu-yasha: *knocks out Miroku and moves on* "How the fuck do we get back?"  
Sango: "well we were hoping you knew something about this"  
Inu-yasha: *what the fuck were you thinking expression on his face*  
(actually it would be Kagome's face)  
Kagome: "unless one of our enemies got some freaky new power I can assume  
that we are dealing with someone new"  
Sango: "agreed"  
Shippo: *Miroku is still KO'ed* "has anyone seen any new faces around?"  
Ryu-Ame: *as if on cue* *walks in soaked to the core from all this rain*  
"Excuse me but is the second child of the great demon of the western lands  
here"  
Kagome: 'Oh shit...oh well better play along' *steps up* "yes"  
Inu-yasha: *glares at Kagome then at Ryu-Ame* 'what does she want'  
Ryu-Ame: "May I speak to you alone"  
Inu-yasha: 'NO!!'  
Kagome: 'if your not going to kill me' "Sure" *walks out with Ryu-Ame*  
---Outside  
Ryu-Ame: sorry about this but I must beg you to come and meet my brother"  
Kagome: 'NANI...what should I say...Inu-yasha should reply not me' "You'll have  
to give me some time to think about this"  
Ryu-Ame: 'buying all the time you can, won't change a thing' "Of course,  
I'll give you a week"  
Kagome: "before I forget, why do you want me to see your brother?"  
Ryu-Ame: "I'll explain why only if you agree to come...well good day"  
*leaves*  
---Inside  
Sango: "well at least we have an idea of who caused all this"  
Inu-yasha: "but would Ryu-Ame, a total stranger, do this"  
Shippo: *Miroku is still unconscious* "so how do you know this Ryu-Ame"  
Inu-yasha: "I bumped into her before" 'still I didn't do any thing  
offensive'  
Kagome: *walks in* "she wants you to go and meet her brother"  
Inu-yasha: "and what did you tell her"  
Kagome: "I'll think about it and she gave me a week"  
Inu-yasha: "Damn...do you think she'll switch us back before then"  
Kagome: "highly unlikely"  
Inu-yasha: "Then you're not going"  
Kagome: "but what if meeting her brother is the only way to switch back"  
Inu-yasha: "then I'm coming with you"  
Sango: "we're coming too"  
Kagome: "hold on...if we're doing this then I have to ask my cousin  
something"  
Inu-yasha: *glares* "why"  
Kagome: "uh...well there is this dance at school and Hojo wanted me to go but  
since I had to come here I told him I'd be at my cousins as an excuse"  
*finally finished*  
Inu-yasha: "fine you could go only to explain the situation"  
Kagome: "my cousin won't recognize me like this"  
Inu-yasha: *raises eyebrow* "and I care how..."  
Kagome: "that means you're coming too"  
Inu-yasha: "fine............feh"  
Kagome: "awkward"  
---end'o'chapter  
Please I beg of you ...REVIEW... I only have 1 review so far so that's only  
Helping my procrastinating ...again REVIEW!!! ( )( )  
(^.^)  
(|)(|) 


	4. Mother dears rant

Sits and Dragons  
Disclaimer: inu-yasha crew doesn't belong to me but the wonderful and  
talented Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and the Yu-Yu-Hakusho crew belongs to  
Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei! Not mine (accept in my own fantasy world...what a  
crazy world that is)......  
AN (I got more Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a party with the only  
person there is me and starts celebrating madly*......well thank you all you  
*tear* have made me *tear* so very happy *tear*. Sorry about the delay it  
has been a living hell in school plus I've had writers block...and it totally  
blew a lot of chunky cheese.)  
---Ch 4 Mother dears rant  
Sota: "hey you finally brought Inu-yasha, can he play" very happily  
Kagome: "Sota this mig...will sound really weird but me and Inu-yasha have  
switched bodies"  
Sota: ".........Kagome" *Stareing hard at the hanyou's original body*  
Kagome: "yes Sota it's me, Kagome"  
Sota: "Does Mom know about this?"  
Kagome: "No, that's why I need your help...just call Mom for me"  
Sota: *nods and leads them in the house* "MOM KAGOME HAS SOMETHING TO TELL  
YOU!" *shouted throughout the house while Kagome covered her ears/played  
with them*  
Mom: "Did that man do something to you...I swear I'll give that boy such a  
beaten; if he did anything to my baby!"*yelling coming down the stairs*  
*Kagome and Inu-yasha blushed a very pretty red* *mom sees Inu-yasha* "Oh"  
Kagome: "this is really hard to explain"  
Mom: *starts hitting Kagome (or the very hunky Inu-yasha) with her slipper*  
"What did you do to my baby!"  
Kagome: "Mom, it's me Kagome, somehow we switched bodies"  
Mom: *puts back on her slipper and changes from extremely mad to happy*  
(freaky) "Oh is that all, don't scare me like that Kagome, well come in"  
Sota, Kagome, and Inu-yasha: *stare at each other confused then walk  
inside*  
Kagome: "you know how I made that excuse up that I'll be at me cousin's  
house"  
Mom: *nods*  
Kagome: "well we have to met this person's brother because we believe that  
he might switch us back...but I need to know who will cover long enough for  
me...and it haste to be a cousin" 'NOT GRANDPA!'  
Mom: "what about Yusuke?"  
Kagome: *moans* "not him"  
Mom: "well he did die and was revived I don't believe that the thought of  
demon is too much to handle"  
Inu-yasha: (about time) "who's this you is 'k guy" *at the pronunciation  
that Inu-yasha gave everyone laughed*  
Mom: "you'll meet him soon enough, now let's get in the car"  
---later  
*knock* *knock*  
Yusuke: "who's there?"  
Mom: "It's your aunt, and cousin Kagome. Can you be a dear and open the  
door we have to talk to you about something"  
Yusuke: 'great' *opens the door* "hello" *to Kagome's mom* "yo Kagome long  
time no......" *say Inu-yasha* "who is this" 'something's up, this guy...is he a  
demon'  
Mom: Yusuke, we have a lot of explaining to do" *starts telling story*  
---much later*after the long explanation which I really don't feel like  
typing*  
Kagome: "so somehow we switched and we hoped you could cover for  
me......grandpa already made up Mexican Cow Fever, I think it's time I need a  
new excuse"  
Yusuke: "uh..." 'So this is really odd...at least I'm not the only one'  
*massage mirror thing goes off/rings/whatever the fuck it does* "hold up"  
*open/answers* "What Botan, I'm busy"  
Botan: "Koenma says that there's a demon in your area"  
Yusuke: "yeah I know, I'm talking to him right now"  
Botan: "we sent Hiei and Kurama as back up so what does he want"  
Yusuke: "Why do I need back up to help my cousin?"  
Botan: "YOUR COUSIN IS A DEMON!!!"  
Koenma: *on other side* "what!! Please tell me Botan is joking"  
Kagome: "Kami-sama, can you get any louder I'm still trying to get use to  
the ears "  
Yusuke: "It's very complicated but I guess you could say my cousin is a  
demon" *laughs a bit*  
Inu-yasha: "What the fuck is so fucking funny?"  
*ding- dong* *Yusuke gets the door*  
Hiei: "where is the demon and why is it in your house"  
Yusuke: "Come in and meet my cousin and her demon friend from the past"  
Kurama and Hiei: *confused but walks in any way*  
---end of chapter  
Finally I'm done....my only words are REVIEW!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Frisbee

Sits and dragons  
Disclaimer: the only character that is mine so far is Ryu-Ame......isn't that a  
bitch. (I hate this things) well..................X__x  
AN (yes I know the last chapter was short but I know that there will be a  
very long chapter some where in my story...soooo yeah......READ......& REVIEW!!!!)  
--- Frisbee  
Kagome: "Inu-yasha...will you please just listen, I need to know if Yusuke is  
ok...with covering for me. Then we can go and......anyhow we still have a week  
left what are a few hours!"  
Inu-yasha: "I just want my body back is that so wrong"...... "Kagome...just sit  
down and relax" *making it sound like he "accidentally" said sit*  
Kagome: *falls to the floor face first* 'I'm going to sit him 20 times when  
I'm back in my rightful body' "hey what was that for"  
Inu-yasha: "for being a bi..." *stops right in the middle of the word when  
Yusuke walked in*  
Yusuke: "hey everyone I'll like you to meet my (demon) friends, Hiei and  
Kurama"  
Kurama: "...hello" 'there is something demonic among one of them but not  
totally and there's something else that bothers me about this group'  
Hiei: "yo" 'I can't wait to kill that demon in here; the power I'm getting  
from one of them it may actually be a challenge'  
Kagome: "hello..." 'They smell funny/weird' "Yusuke so can you cover for me  
or not" *turning her attention to her cousin* 'should I trust them enough  
to explain...nah'  
Inu-yasha: 'I can sense their demon aura...this ain't good'  
Yusuke: "sure, but when you're done getting everything back on track you  
better come back so we can get better acquainted, Inu-yasha"  
Inu-yasha: "sure...feh...Kagome can we go now"  
Kagome: "sorry about this but...we better get going"  
Mom: &says her good bye an they all leave*  
---at Kagome's house  
Sota: "Hey" *throws Frisbee and runs to get it* "so how come I couldn't  
come" *throws Frisbee*  
Kagome: *staring at Frisbee* 'it seems so interesting...I just wanna'  
*without realizing it she jumped and caught it in the air with her mouth*  
Mom and Sota: *clapping* 'wow'  
Inu-yasha: *hand on his forehead and slightly shaking it* 'pathetic...just  
completely pathetic......she makes me look like a kawaii little puppy...CHIKUSHO'  
"enough playing games bitch (pretty literal ain't he) let's go"  
---meanwhile  
Kurama: "what's their story?"  
Yusuke: "to make it in a nut shell, my cousin ,Kagome, was pulled into her  
family well to the warring states of Japan, there she meet Inu-yasha the  
half dog demon and some how they switched bodies. So she asked me to cover  
for her while she's away and tries to switch back"  
Hiei: "so it's just those two wounding around"  
Yusuke: "I don't think so they did mention something about t a monk, demon  
exterminator, flea demon (which is most likely not in this story and if you  
want an explanation...he ran away just in case a demon did attack while they  
were switched...there happy now), and a fox demon"  
Kurama: *perks up* "really...we'll just have to check it out"  
---and now back to the Inu crew  
Kagome: "you know Inu-yasha, you could act a little bit more friendly"  
*jumps out of the past well*  
Inu-yasha: "and you could act less like a bitch, now get me out of here"  
Kagome: *tears swell up* "no you could just stay there till we leave"  
Inu-yasha: "ok...ok just don't cry" (is it that he just can't stand to see  
Kagome cry or that he doesn't want it to look like "Inu-yasha" is crying)  
Kagome: "really" *got really hopeful way too quickly*  
Inu-yasha: "really what" 'what does she mean "really" '  
Kagome: 'shouldn't even dream of it' *sigh* "alright" *jumps back down the  
well picked up Inu-yasha and took him out of the well*  
Inu-yasha: 'oh well' "so it has finally cleared up while we were gone"  
Kagome: "yeah it was raining so bad, I thought it'll last at least a month"  
*gets to Kaede's hut* "hey, we're back"  
Sango: "good, so are you going"  
Kagome: "yeah"  
Sango: "Oh yeah" *turns to Inu-yasha and gives a death glare* "did you have  
to beat Miroku so bad......he's still unconscious"  
Inu-yasha: "good he deserved it...hentia" *it suddenly starts to rain ...again*  
"well anyways, Kagome, where did she say we should meet her"  
Kagome: "he he" *in those tiny voices* "uh...she didn't say" *shyly looks  
down*  
---end of ch  
That one should be longer than ch4...spring break is a wonderful thing...hope u  
like...oh and thanks to all my reviewers*tear* you all are so nice...............REVIEW  
X__x 


	6. Psychic!

Sits and Dragons  
Disclaimer: mmmh......I own everyone not really but fun to say....don't sue me  
X__x  
AN (well ch 6......I'm not sure how many total ch there will be but it shall be  
a great number or at least most likely greater than 15...hopefully......X__x)  
---Psychic?!  
Ryu-Ame: *As if on cue...AGAIN* "so are you coming "  
Inu-yasha: "Only if I come along"  
Ryu-Ame: "of course"  
Sango and Shippo: "us too"  
Ryu-Ame: "Sorry but only Inu-yasha and his mate may come" *smirks* 'it's so  
fun to tease them'  
Kagome and Inu-yasha: "I'm not his/her mate" 'not yet' *angrily and a very  
pretty crimson red* *in unison*  
Ryu-Ame: "Right" 'they try so hard to deny it' "we should get going now"  
Kagome: "right" '...walking is still...very awkward' *with that they were off  
heading west*  
Inu-yasha: "about how long is it going to take use to get there"  
Ryu-Ame: "if we keep up this pace about 4 days"  
Kagome: *light rain* 'at least this rain is clearing up' "so where are we  
going to meet your brother"  
Ryu-Ame: "at a small village near the dog demon's den" *smirk*  
Inu-Yasha: "NANI......you aren't serious are you"  
Ryu-Ame: "yes and may I just say that they have a wonderful shrine" 'he  
should be figuring it out by now'  
Inu-yasha: 'shit, shit, SHIT...this is bad' "what about if we meet somewhere  
closer"  
Ryu-Ame: "but that place is soooo perfect" *smirk/smile happily (don't ask  
me how)*  
Kagome: 'why is he so work up about it......wait it sounds like we're going  
to...oh yeah' "Why are we going to see your brother again"  
Ryu-Ame: "to talk and hopefully you two can learn some things and try to be  
normal" *trying to keep from laughing but failed miserably, so starts  
laughing*  
Kagome: "what's so funny?"  
Ryu-Ame: "ha-ha you ha-ha being ha-ha "normal" ha-ha"  
Inu-yasha: "what can't we be "normal" "  
Ryu-Ame: *still laughing and now clutching onto her side* "come on people,  
being in each others body is anything bu...oops...he he...I mean...uh..."  
Inu-yasha: "how did you know we switched bodies" *glaring*  
Ryu-Ame: "...uh...I...I..."  
Kagome: "continue we really want to know"  
Ryu-Ame: *starts raining really hard* 'saved by the rain' "we better find  
some shelter"  
---under some shelter in a nearby village  
Inu-yasha: "as you were saying before it started to rain"  
Ryu-Ame: "he he...onlythatI'mapsychic" *all together like*  
Kagome: "slow down and say it again"  
Ryu-Ame: "I'm a psychic"  
Inu-Yasha: "louder damn it"  
Ryu-Ame: "I'M A PSYCHIC"  
Kagome: "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow please don't yell these cute ears are very  
sensitive"  
Inu-yasha: 'did she just say...' "So what do you do, are you some sort of  
miko"  
Ryu-Ame: "I read minds and if I'm lucky sometimes I see into the future,  
and NO I'm not a mike, jackass"  
Kagome: "oh Kami-sama you can read mines"  
Inu-yasha: "what's the big deal Kagome it's not we have any words in our  
head to be read (I rhymed...I'm sorry but now the world will come to an  
end)" *not getting the concept of reading minds*  
Kagome: "it means somehow she knows what we are thinking"  
Ryu-Ame: "I hear thought thank-you-very-much" *pouting*  
Inu-yasha: "NANI" 'oh shit this is appalling (I really don't think his  
vocabulary is that good but just work with me) I wonder what she already  
knows...oh crap what if she's hearing me right now KAMI-SAMA DAMN IT"  
---Meanwhile  
Hiei: "how the fuck did they say that they got through the well exactly"  
*they are at Kagome's shrine peering down the well, Yusuke jumped in and  
out a couple of times, but nothing happened*  
Yusuke: "hold on a second I'll go ask me aunt how she gets through"  
Kurama: "k...but hurry"  
Yusuke: *runs inside the house then a few minutes later comes back out*  
Hiei: "Soooo"  
Yusuke: "she said Kagome uses a fragment of something called the Shikon  
Jewel...who knows what the hell that is" *communication mirror thingy goes  
off (still have no fucking idea what it is really called) "Botan what is it  
I'm trying to visit my cousin"  
Botan: "sorry but we were watching you when you mentioned the Shikon Jewel,  
that is when we thought of something"  
Yusuke: "that toddler better stop spying on me"  
Botan: "I'll tell him that but listen, Yusuke; we think that your cousin is  
the legendary miko who saved the world back in the Warring States of Japan"  
Yusuke: "that's really funny; Botan, but I just need a piece of that jewel"  
Kurama: "you mean the jewel of 4 souls"  
Botan: "yes unfortunately he does, and I'm afraid that they are very rare  
in our time"  
Yusuke: "so how do we go through the well?"  
Botan: "I'm not sure about this, but I can try to create some type of  
portal or you could wait till she comes back"  
Yusuke: "so let's go"  
Hiei: "I didn't know you could just create portals to time travel"  
Botan: "I said I'm not sure that this will work...anyway you should be seeing  
a portal nearby so just send notice when you get back...bye" *click (it's  
off)*  
Yusuke: "what are we waiting for" *jumps through the portal fallowed by  
Hiei and Kurama*  
---end of chapter (...hope your happy now)  
oh yeah I noticed that my chapters are......short......well maybe they'll get  
longer but still I apologize...I was thinking that I should have a  
cliffhanger somewhere in here just to get reviews...sounds good to me but  
when to put it in...that is the question...like always REVIEW!! (^.^) Or  
Kirby will tell ( )( )bunny that you haven't been  
reviewing, then you won't get your cookies  
(^.^)  
(|) (|) 


	7. REVENGE!

Sits and Dragons  
  
Declaimer: PICKLES AND RAMEN are all I own...oh yeah and Ryu-Ame  
  
AN (well it's another chapter...i need more reviewers... I am so random ... I am so alone ...RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
---REVENGE!!  
  
Ryu-Ame: "do you dream of Kagome with that mind" (FYI kiss your mother with that mouth after someone curses) *both Inu-yasha and Kagome Blush slightly (aaawwwww) but Inu-yasha snapped out of it first*  
  
Inu-yasha: "WHAT WAS THAT!?" 'Oh Kami-sama this is going to be hell...she better not listen to peoples thoughts or just shut up about 'em'  
  
Kagome: 'I wonder if what she said is true...how I would love to be able to read minds'  
  
Ryu-Ame: "well since you practically yelled it out" 'Kami-sama, these people will be the death of me...wait what am I thinking'  
  
Kagome: *VERY confused* "who yelled what out"  
  
Ryu-Ame: 'this will be very enjoyable' *smirks* "oh...it was just Inu-yasha thinking about...mmmhh" *last word turnout weird/mumble because Inu-yasha was covering her mouth*  
  
Kagome: "Inu-yasha let her finish what she was saying or I will be forced to say the "s" word" 'hope this works'  
  
Inu-yasha: "feh" *releases Ryu-Ame who then gasped to take some much missed air*  
  
Ryu-Ame: "thanks" 'shall I take sweet revenge or tell the truth...' (REVENGE) '...REVENGE!!!!!' *smirk* "ahem... as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, he was think of how shall I put this...of your curves...or to be blunt your big breast and ass" (she's evil...woohoo) 'this should be fun'  
  
Inu-yasha: 'WHAT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT...' (That's some thing that only belong to Miroku's mind about Sango) '...all I could think about is her wonderful scent and those dark brown eyes...wait KAMI-SAMA DAMN IT' (I think her eyes are either blue or brown...but having brown eyes gives us something in common) *gaping in shock of the lie she just told*  
  
Kagome: 'really' (in the back of her mind she should be singing a little tune 'oh yeah he likes me, I have a super hot guy who likes me) *at first hearing this gaping then all so suddenly looking in her eyes would be worst then looking at hell* "Inu-yasha......SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT" (12 SITS IN A ROW...GO Kagome)  
  
Inu-yasha: 'wait she can't do it we switched bodies......wait why am I back to...OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!'  
  
Kagome: 'wow it worked but how...what we're back...' *dizzy feeling came through he as she saw Inu-yasha getting back up* 'oh Kami-sama I'm back in Inu-yasha's body' *seeing herself in his body...again*  
  
Ryu-Ame: "hahahahahahahahahahaha that was haha great!! Hahaha" * she was now holding her sides because she was laughing so hard*  
  
Kagome: "why are you laughing "  
  
Ryu-Ame: *stops laughing suddenly* "uh.........seeing Inu-yasha getting sat twelve times" *quickly making up a lie* 'I should do that more often'  
  
Inu-yasha: 'I hate her I would sooo love to kill her' (Ryu-Ame of course...people get your head out of the gutter if you thought he was refering to Kagome) "I'll like to see you get sat 12 times"  
  
Kagome: 'he deservered it...but if he's that upset about it, then I'll jugive that to him' "ok Inu-yasha, I'm sorry and to make it up to you, you'll have to close your eyes"  
  
Inu-yasha: *nervous of the look that she is giving him and the thing that she is asking him to do* *but he cosed his eyes any ways (good boy) * Kagome: 'Now to give him a kiss' *smirk*  
  
---end of chapter  
  
That seems way to short but maybe I'll get some (more than one) reviews...and don't forget about Kirby (^.^)...you don't want to make him mad believe me X__x...and bunny got messed up in last chapter so bunny won't be coming back...*tear* bye-bye bunny *sob* 


	8. Sugar High

Sits and dragons  
  
AN (AN(I know I haven't updated in a long time BUT I have a good excuse...here it goes...I've been stick in hell for all that time were they made my watch cheap show tunes and listen to pop stars to torture me...FYI for real...schools been hell...oh yeah a big thank you to those who did review...and for those cheap bastards that didn't I hope my personal assassin kills you slow and painfully....jk...well I won't keep you waiting any longer because of my randomness....RAMEN!!!!...............if any body cares....cricket, cricket...I am so alone)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok...I sadly don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho but I do own a stick of gum, a string, and a paper clip" Xx  
  
---chapter 8 Sugar High it is raining hard she got closer and closer and closer and closer till she was one inch from Inuyasha's face she then grabbed his hand causing him to swallow hard, feeling her breath and closeness he then feels something other than her hand in his, then suddenly she pulls away...both 15 shades redder  
  
Kagome: 'oh my, I can't believe what I was about to do...but I did do it...and it was fun...the look on his face was priceless' "you can open your eyes now" smirking  
  
Inuyasha: 'KAMI-SAMA, KAMI-SAMA, KAMI-SAMA (and repeat) (who would have guessed Inuyasha was religious) his heartbeat...is really, really (and repeat) fast opens eyes "Kagome" looks at the little silver object in his hand or at least it looked shiny like silver "what is this?"  
  
Kagome: "it's a kiss"  
  
Inuyasha: 'Kagome gave me a kiss yet when in this kiss did our lips meet...OH CHIKUSHO...what I'm I thinking'  
  
Kagome: 'why does he look so disappointed...oh wait a kiss' starts laughing "it's a type of sweet from my time they are called kisses...unwrap it, then try it...its really good"  
  
Ryu-ame: she was laughing most of the time and was now on the floor holding her sides while on the brink of tears from laughing too much  
  
Inuyasha: 'CHIKUSHO' unwrapped it and sniffs it out of habit 'smells sweet' then eats it "mmmm....Kagome that was truly delicious do you have anymore?" a strange rush came over him (they switched back but both of them were to preoccupied at the moment to realize it)  
  
Kagome: "sure" pulls out a big bag of them hands the bag over to the now overly exited inu "don't eat to much"  
  
Inuyasha: unwraps them and without listening to Kagome's warning, then all and then devours them...all  
  
Ryu-ame: "uh-oh...I don't think that was such a good idea, Kagome"  
  
Kagome: "he shouldn't have ate them all but still....why do you say that"  
  
Ryu-ame: "demons aren't probably use to chocolate and the way Inuyasha's acting, I think he's..."  
  
Kagome: finishes Ryu-ame's sentence "on a sugar high"  
  
Inuyasha: by now he's made a big almost pool size hole, running around in circles and the whole time is yelling "c'mon, C'mon, C'MON LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Kagome: "oops" 'he's so kawaii...he's just like a boy who had to much chocolate...a kawaii dog boy....dog...oopsie...this is not going to end well' "ok, let's head out, even though it's RAINING like hell is going to be flooded. And you want to go!?!" yelled at Inuyasha sarcastically  
  
Inuyasha: "yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah" nodding vigorously with his tongue hanging out like a dog  
  
Kagome: laughs really hard 'he's finally acting like a dog'  
  
Ryu-ame: "HAHA, that's great...hey Inuyasha, you want to do something?"  
  
Inuyasha: "yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah" like a dog...again  
  
Ryu-ame: "then go fetch" throws a new found stick in the big hole which is now a muddy pool  
  
Inuyasha: jumps in, right after the stick SPLASH "that was fun...what can I do next...uhuhuhuhuhuh?"  
  
Ryu-ame: "SWIM!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "YIPPEE!!" starts swimming like a mad man  
  
Kagome: whispers to Ryu-ame 'he can be pretty scary when he's on a sugar high" 'but so KAWAII!!"  
  
Ryu-ame: "you would think he wouldn't dog paddle"  
  
Kagome: "yeah, especially if known him and his pride"  
  
Ryu-ame: "so...how long have known him?"  
  
Kagome: finally taking her eyes off Inuyasha and looked at Ryu-ame "uh...about 11 months...why do you ask?"  
  
Ryu-ame: "it's just you 2 seem very close...that's all"  
  
Kagome: smiles "now it's my turn to ask a question"  
  
Ryu-ame: "shoot"  
  
Kagome: "well let's start with why you're here"  
  
Inuyasha: in the back round is splashing in the pool/hole, while chewing on a tennis ball he found in Kagome's backpack "rrrrrrr"  
  
Ryu-ame: "well, my brother and I came here looking for the great demon of the western land's wife after searching for them in our homeland. And now that we found their son, hopefully he could tell us where his parents are so we could visit"  
  
Kagome: "...uh...his mom and dad are dead"  
  
Ryu-ame: 'dam...is it to late then' "that's too bad...I won't get a chance to yell at his dad"  
  
Kagome: sweat drops "uh...why would you want to yell at him?"  
  
Ryu-ame: "very long story"  
  
Kagome: "are you going to tell me?"  
  
Ryu-ame: "maybe later, but right now you better help Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome: "wh..." turns to see a palish green Inuyasha, looking obviously very, very sick "oh, Inuyasha, I think you better rest"  
  
Inuyasha: groans with pain and is clutching his gut "Kagome...what that sweet do to me?" throw up  
  
---end of chapter Inuhime: please review....I'm begging you... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ...Ok that's enough.... REVIEW! JA NE!!!! Xx 


End file.
